The principal methods presently used for hair removal involve the use of electrolysis techniques. These techniques involve some pain, are time consuming, and demand a fair degree of expertise in their application and normally do not guarantee a permanent effect.
Laser use in medicine is well known. For example, lasers are used in surgery for both cutting and cauterization. Lasers have been used for many years for removing tattoos under the surface of the skin. In this case a laser beam penetrates the skin and is absorbed by and destroys the ink particle. A similar procedure has been used for years to remove birth marks where the laser is matched to an absorption peak of the erythrocyte's hemoglobin in the tiny capillaries under the skin to destroy the capillaries.
The prior art of hair removal also includes attempts at removing hair with laser beams. Three such techniques are described in the following United States patents: Weissman et. al., Method for Laser Depilation Device and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,924; Sutton, Depilation Device and Method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,926; and Mayer, Depilation by Means of Laser Energy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,919. All of these devices and methods teach the removal of hairs one hair at a time with a narrowly focused laser beam. Therefore, they are relatively inefficient and time consuming. A recent patent by Zaias, U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,192 issued Oct. 22, 1991 discloses a process for using a laser beam matched to the melanin found at the base of the hair follicle and papilla.
It has been known for at least 20 years in the medical profession that selective absorption of laser radiation can sometimes be enhanced by the technique of staining pathological tissues with various vital dyes. (See Goldman U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,963).
In the graphite form of elementary carbon, each carbon atom has three near neighbors and a forth neighbor at a considerably greater distance away, the two lengths being 1.42 A and 3.42 A, respectively. (10,000 angstrom equal 1 micron.) The network of the three nearest neighbors is planar and extends in the two directions of the plane to the boundaries of the solid. The binding forces between the planes are weak and the planes can slip past each other very readily. For this reason, graphite can be used as a lubricating material. Thin layers of graphite can be removed by abrasion and this property is exploited in the ordinary lead pencil in which motion of the graphite rod over paper causes thin layers of the solid to be rubbed off and spread on the paper. For many years laser workers have used paper thinly coated with small particles of graphite to examine the cross section power of certain laser beams. The energy of many laser beams is readily absorbed by the carbon particles and many of the particles react violently exploding off the paper and leaving "footprints" on the paper representative of the cross sectional power distribution of the laser beam.
What is needed is an improved hair removal process that will provide solutions to the above described problems.